The Furry Ingredient
by rsb57
Summary: Hutch and Ollie help Starsky during a scene based on Sweet Revenge.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE STARSKY AND HUTCH FRANCHISE. THE FOLLOWING IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is just my imagination picturing Ollie helping Hutch and Starsky. I just wondered what Ollie's POV would be during **SWEET REVENGE.** A small made up scene to explore the power of Ollie!

**shshshshshshshshsh**

**THE FURRY INGREDIENT**

Hi! Ollie here again! I'm going to tell you another story about Ken and David. I had no idea when I came to live with Ken how hard it would be to keep these two guys happy and safe. It was definately different from when I was with Terry. It was quieter with her for one thing. Living with Ken gets kind of noisy. But most of the time I stand guard over everything and just hang around until I'm needed. But I hear a lot of things that just makes me blush and some stuff that makes me feel all soft inside. I know what you're thinking, I'm always soft inside, but gosh, doesn't it make **YOUR** insides mushy when you hear him play that guitar and sing?

But this one time, man it was quite a challenge. Now when Terry put me in Ken's care, she actually knew that it would be me watching over Ken and David for her. But I don't think she would have ever guessed that such a big change could occur. I'm just glad I was here to help. If Terry couldn't, then I'd do my best to lend a hand (or paw). A long time had passed since I first came to live with Ken but this story is important in all of our lives.

Remember I said I had the ability to share conversations and other things that happen? Well, being only a stuffed bear, I can't be everywhere. But something happened to Ken and David that changed all of us. I still don't understand it but I know that Ken will help me tell this story. Even this woman who's been doing all the typing will have a little more input here. She can tell you some of the details that either Ken didn't see or that needs to be explained further. It's important that you know. So just trust me as I replay this part of our life together. It's scary but believe me, everything eventually ends up okay. Don't be scared. Remember I love you as well as Ken and Dave and I promise to watch over both of them. After all, I know you love them as much as I do. You all are so supportive. We all need that now. Ken and I will both tell you about the first few weeks of uncertainty. Ken says I was a big help but it was a group effort. You'll see.

------

Hutch had no concept of time anymore. He only knew that here he was, sitting in a rigid chair, facing into the soft glow of a room crowded with machines. All those machines were meant to keep the figure in the bed alive. Unbidden memories and gruesome pictures pounded away at Hutch while he sat and willed Starsky to get up out of that bed and live. It was hard to believe that in one day your life could take such a topple from happy and solid to one of fear and uncertainty. The previous measure of time could not satisfy Hutch now. His life and Starsky's had stopped the moment he found himself staring down at the bloody, still body of his partner. It almost seemed he'd had a terrifying nightmare but the reality of it all was now through that window. The results of the hit had actually affected both, even though Starsky was the one so cruelly injured. It is as if the hitmen knew to injure one would cause havoc for the other.

Hutch cursed himself for not protecting Starsky. He had failed his friend again. The past few months knocked at his brain. The business with Kira threatened to cause the terror he felt while watching Starsky, to turn into rage. It was only his strong, deliberate wish to push that rage down that saved him from the terrrible self examination he still suffered from. It was his fault that their friendship and loyalty to each other had been threatened.

Kira had taken advantage of the distance that Hutch had put between them. Hutch thought of himself as the weak link in the chain that had resulted in the jealouse fury between them. Hutch pushed harder at those biting memories and almost welcomed this new ache. It was as if he was now being punished for his careless, selfish act.

He was unable to save Starsky from the assault on his life. The bullets flew around both of them but Starsky had stopped most of them with his body and the Torino stopped even more with it's candy apple red armor.

Just like Ollie, the Torino wanted to do it's part in keeping Starsky safe. The Torino had gladly taken the bullets meant for the two men. But isn't that a strange thought? A car was just as soulless as a stuffed teddy bear right?

It seemed an endless period of time had passed since Hutch took up his vigil at this observation window but in reality it had only been a few days. Hutch did leave Starsky's side but it was only because everyone had agreed that although Starsky was in serious condition, he was stable for the time being.

That was Hutch's first mistake. He had trusted and believed that they knew what was right. He had only wanted to go back to the precinct to retrieve some information about Gunther's identity. Hutch had to plow through the mess in the squad room left there by the painters. (Had it only been a few days ago that they had been playing ping pong?) The painters had finished their work for the day but would be back tomorrow to continue painting the precinct. He found the file cabinet buried under the drop cloth. It took Hutch a few more minutes to uncover the right cabinet. Even after pulling the file out, he had to go out in the hall to find an empty interrogation room. Finding one that didn't smell like paint was crucial. His stomach was already upset over his partner's condition and the paint smell just added to his dizzy, nauseous feeling. But half way through the report, Hutch decided he needed to check in with Dobey at the hospital. Just as Dobey came on the phone, Hutch could hear the muffled confusion in the background. Dobey's strained words hit him hard and he was gone and out of the office before Dobey could even finish his warning. He hadn't needed to hear the actual cautious advice. He could hear it in Captain Dobey's tone that something was very wrong.

Skidding to a stop in front of Starsky's ICU cubicle, he almost landed head first on top of the doctor coming out to the crowded hallway. They'd almost lost Starsky. Had to bring him back from the dead. Hutch crumpled at the guilt that attacked his body. He failed again. That was another mistake in a long line of recent ones. He left Starsky alone and that's when everything went to hell. He couldn't keep Starsky safe no matter how hard he tried. He was a useless friend.

Hutch was exhausted during those first days after Starsky's attack. The days flowed into weeks before Hutch even realized he hadn't been home for that length of time. Finally, Hutch gave in to the hushed whispers and pleading words from Dobey and Huggy. They convinced Hutch that he needed to take care of himself so that he would be able to help Starsky.

He hung his head as he sat beside the comatose man. He touched his shoulder and again winced at the machines and the noises that were necessary to keep Starsky alive. Hutch felt helpless.

Reluctantly, Hutch once again left his friend in the care of the sterile surroundings. Dobey and Huggy promised to stay close to the dark haired man. Hutch had to have help. Ollie would be able to do what Hutch couldn't do.

------

Hutch had gone home but was too restless to sleep. A hot shower had worked out the kinks and stress in his back. He forced himself to eat soup and he even managed a protein shake.

He stood in front of the dresser and spoke to Ollie, needing to share his confusion and loss.

"_Ollie, I can't help Starsky now. I screwed up once again. I don't have what it takes to bring him back so we both need you. I'm supposed to look after both you and Starsky, but I'm not doing a very good job. I have to turn to you for help. I'm such a loser"_

Hutch leaned in toward the dresser. His arms folded on top and he rested his head on his arms. The slight motion caused Ollie to fall forward and rest his head on Hutch's arms.

Hutch lifted his head in anger and pushed away from the bear.

'Don't try to comfort me. I don't deserve understanding or forgiveness.'

Hutch set the bear back up and brushed his hands through his hair.

Ollie just sat there. He offered Hutch his love but inwardly cringed at Hutch's rejection. But Ollie knew he had to be patient. Whatever the problem, Ollie was certain that he could reach Hutch.

---'Yes you do Hutch. You need to feel my belief in you. You need Terry's belief in you more than ever now. C'mon Ken- we can do this together.'---

Hutch continued staring into the black, button eyes until his gaze landed on the three smiling faces in the only picture on the dresser. Terry, Starsky and himself. Terry in the middle of a smooch sandwich provided the solace Hutch needed. He realized that he was not alone. Terry would always be part of their lives because Ollie had been entrusted with theirs.

Hutch considered the dark, watchful eyes and for the first time in awhile, he felt some peace spreading into his body. If Hutch couldn't provide what Starsky needed, then he'd need help. Ollie was the symbol they both cherished. He squeezed the bear to him and picked up the picture.

For the first time in weeks, Hutch moved down the hospital corridor with purpose and hope. No one noticed the white bear he held under his arm. Nothing would surprise the nurses anymore about this big, determined blond. He had left Starsky reluctantly a few times only after Captain Dobey demanded that Hutch take care of himself. Most of the time though, no amount of coaxing could get Hutch to move from the still figure on the bed. His perpetual vigil had remained constant ever since Starsky had been brought to the ICU. Now, Hutch held on tightly to his companion as he sat once again beside the quiet, dark haired man. No amount of pleading had worked to bring the man out of the coma. Since Gunther's men had shot him down, Starsky had not responded to any outside stimuli. The coma was deep and unrelenting.

--Okay, not that I want to confuse you guys. You've been so patient and brave as this story has continued. But it's Ollie here again and I'm gonna do what I can to help both these men. But I have to tell you. This was really scary.

I was really intimidated by all the noise and smell in the room. The noises I eventually figured out were necessary machines, but the smell was another thing. It was fear, regret and cautious optimism that I smelled. I'd rather smell laughter, happiness and glee but at least there was life to hold onto. I was glad that Ken held me so tight. I just was not sure what all this was. Why was David so still? What were all these things around? Bottles, bags, tubes, beeps, whooshing noises and everybody was talking so quietly. Perhaps the scariest thing was that ugly tube protruding out of David's mouth. It looked pretty uncomfortable but something told me that it was helping this man breathe.-----

Ken started talking and I listened really hard. But I couldn't take my eyes off of David. He was so quiet.

"Ollie, Starsky's really sick. We both need your strength and courage...

Starsky, Ollie's here. I can't do this alone buddy. I've failed on my own and now I need help. We need help. Ollie's gonna have to look after both of us. Look Starsky, Ollie's right here. He's right by your side. C'mon just rest your hand on his fur'' The promise of comfort had no effect on the pale, immobile body.

Hutch set the bear to the side of Starsky. The only place on the bed that wasn't taken up with some piece of equipment was right beside Starsky's head. Hutch placed Ollie carefully there. Ollie slouched a little on his side and rested up against the dark curls.

----'Hey Dave, It's me, Ollie! What's the matter buddy? Wow, it looks pretty scary here. I don't want to hurt you but I'll just rest here with you for now.'----

Hutch took the other object out of his hand and placed it on the bedside tray. He smiled at the picture of himself, Terry and Starsky. Terry was in the middle, being squished by two strong kisses to her cheeks. All three had silly grins on their faces. They had been so trusting of each other. Maybe if he wasn't enough to pull Starsky back to reality, Terry and Ollie could somehow reach him.

Hutch sat and watched as the occupants of the bed never moved. Starsky remained placid and Ollie just stared up at the ceiling. Hutch covered his eyes with his hands.

"Starsky, you're gonna think I'm nuts but I actually wanted to believe that all I'd have to do is put Ollie near you and he'd pull you out of this damn coma you're in. Some magic trick huh? What a dumb thing to believe in."

Hutch reached for Ollie and put him on the unused tray table beside the bed. It was against the wall so Ollie's back was supported, allowing him to sit up right and still keep vigil over Starsky.

Hutch leaned back in the chair and stretched his legs out. He closed his eyes but they snapped open when one of the nurses came into the room to check Starsky's vital signs. The nurse didn't speak and Hutch didn't offer any conversation either. She looked over at the white bear but she figured it wasn't in her way so she quickly dismissed it's presence. But she smiled to herself at a teddy bear watching over the man in the bed. Who knows, maybe the bear would somehow be enough to reach the silent man. Something familiar often guided the patient back to their loved ones.

Hutch resumed his silent, attentive watch. He pulled up the other stiff, plastic chair and put his feet up. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

He was not aware at first of a change in Starsky. Maybe it was because Ollie and Starsky were talking. Ollie told him that he loved him and that Starsky was missed.

'--David, Ken really needs you. There are a lot of people who miss you'.-- Ollie watched as the creases in the closed eyes flickered. A slight head movement followed by a sound only Ollie heard.

'--C'mon Ken. You gotta see this! Open your eyes Ken. Now's the time to help Starsky. He needs you now. We can both bring him back.'---

Something startled Hutch and his feet slid off the chair and landed with a thud on the floor. He sat closer to the bed and wasn't quite sure what woke him. He peered closer and saw the small flutter of movement in the eyelashes. Hutch sat, mesmerized, not daring to believe what he had just seen. Before he had a chance to think further, the eyes opened to reveal sapphire blue eyes still clouded with pain and confusion. Starsky's eyes grew wide and Hutch reacted to the fear he saw by reaching out and cupping the face in his hand. He had no thought of anything other than touching Starsky.

Starsky's eyes cleared enough for him to offer a terrified, watery glance around him.

"Starsky, don't be afraid. I'm here. You got a ventilator breathing for you. That's what you feel in your throat. I know it hurts but try and focus on my voice."

Hutch grabbed the call button and pushed it repeatedly for help.

Starsky watched Hutch but his eyes rolled to the right and saw something else. Ollie had slipped sideways on the table and had a better view of Starsky. Starsky focused further on the button black eyes and stopped fighting against the tube. He couldn't make out much more than a blurry shape. Something else kept his eyes still. Something shiny. Faces. His terror ebbed a bit more as his eyes focused back to Hutch.

'----That's it David. Just relax. Ken and I are here. Even Terry. Do you see us? Go back to sleep now. You'll be okay'.-----

By the time the nurse got there, Starsky's eyes had closed again. As Hutch explained what had happened, the nurse noted the time on the chart. She had just been there taking his vital signs only 10 minutes ago. She had no doubt that Starsky had briefly awakened because the readings on the monitors were slower and more even.

After that, a bustle of activity took over. The nurse left to call the doctor. Once the doctor got there, several nurses and specialists involved with Starsky's care circled the bed, examining and recording the new readings from the machines. Someone bumped the tray table and Ollie slipped to the floor. Hutch retrieved the silent bear and just stood off to the side with Ollie in his arms.

'----Ken, I don't understand what's going on here. Why are these people in our way? Why can't we sit with David? Ken- he needs us, what are they doing?'---

Hutch squeezed up next to the head of the bed. He was out of the way but could still touch his friend. Starsky was now moaning and gagging. He fought the machines and equipment. Hutch leaned over and fixed his eyes on Starsky. The sapphire blue ones hadn't opened again but Starsky was making an effort to pull himself out of the haze that held him back.

"Starsky, it's okay. Just open your eyes again for us. Cooperate buddy and pretty soon all these people will leave you alone. Don't you want all this crap off of you? C'mon open those eyes again! I'm here. Ollie is too. Look!"

Hutch pleaded with Starsky. In his distress, Hutch dropped Ollie, who landed again beside Starsky's face. Strangely, none of the doctors or nurses was concerned with the bear standing guard over their patient. They were more concerned with their machines and noises and readings to worry about a small stuffed bear.

It was then that it happened. Ollie kept up a running dialogue. He tried to encourage his friend. Tried to tell him Terry loved him but that Ken needed him more than she did. Terry wanted him to wake up. Ollie whispered to Starsky.

----' Okay, David. Ken and I are here. This stuff must really hurt but I'm sure the people just want to help you. C'mon and fight! Trust them, trust me!---'

Ollie was right beside the dark haired man's ear so the little bear was certain that his words were understood.

The pale body began to return to life. The eyes opened, a hand tried reaching out for something comforting. Hutch grabbed Starsky's hand and squeezed. Starsky relaxed slightly but didn't take his eyes off the people in white. Activity swirled once more around the room. For a few minutes, no one was fussing over him. They were off to the side of the bed conferring with each other about the next procedure.

Slowly, Starsky focused on Hutch and knew that he would be okay. His head turned slightly. His eyes questioned the furry softness next to his face. He couldn't see Ollie so Hutch picked up the bear and sat him on Starsky's chest. Still not quite able to focus on anything for long, Starsky tried to smile around the tube protruding from his mouth. The corners of his eyes crinkled and shone with tears. But that was all Starsky could manage. The experts converged again over him. They said their own clinical, encouraging words to him but Starsky wasn't strong enough to continue to care. His eyes closed and his body sank back against the mattress. Before darkness overtook him again, his hands found their way to Hutch and managed a weak press of skin against the blond's outstretched hand.

Ollie had slipped a little more. Hutch's hand held Starsky's pale one. At that moment Ollie slipped closer down Starsky's chest and came to rest against the entwined hands.

'---I'm here now guys. We can do this together. I'll shelter both of you.'----

Hutch glanced over at the picture on the tray table. The tears he had tried to hold back for so long finally fell unnoticed. He was relieved to know that his friend would be okay and that the love of a stuffed bear held the hope of healing and strength.

**----**

**THE END! THANKS FOR READING!**

**BECKY**


End file.
